


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Episode: s01e05 Bail Out, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic BDSM, Possessive Behavior, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, it's gonna get even kinkier guys, suppressants are like birth control and everyone's on them until they're in a committed relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Harvey suspects Joy enjoyed Mike's company maybe a little too much.Apparently, it doesn't take much more for him to reveal his stupid alpha crush on his brilliant omega law associate.





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

"Did you fuck her?," Harvey asks sharply as soon as he enters his office.  
In his mind, Mike quickly goes through the women his boss could be referring to, eventual opting for a neutral, but definetely confused-sounding, "Excuse me, what?"  
"Joy. Our client. Did you have sex with her?" Harvey sounds impatient, if not angry.  
"Uhm... no? Should I have... uhm... done that?"  
"Of fucking course not." Upon saying that, Harvey, who's previously been staring out of the window, whips around and very intently stares right through Mike's eyes and into his tainted, heavy, dirty soul. "You're mine."  
He swallows, a normally not-quite-there sound suddenly echoing deafening in the silence of Harvey's office. Of course Mike had known that Harvey was an Alpha - as an Omega, you double-checked these kind of things -, but he'd never expected him to be interested in Mike of all people as a mate.  
"Yes, Alpha," he whimpered meekly and sank to his knees right then and there.


End file.
